


Once Was

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornelia still has faith in Elyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-issue 7.

"Who would have thought... Shy little Elyon," Hay Lin spoke to her friends at the lunch table.

"It's always the quiet ones," Irma joked.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Cliché, much? She turned her head as another of her friends spoke. "You all never thought Elyon would go bad, there were no signs at all? She never had a tendency of following the crowd, teasing people, torturing animals, or anything like that?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia's eyes widened. Elyon, torture animals?! But Irma spoke up before she could. "Well, she always followed Cornelia around. That was kind of masochistic." The other girls giggled a little at Irma's comment, and so she continued. "Did we ever notice anything? Let's see... There was that one time..."

"That's enough!" Cornelia shouted. "Elyon was your friend, and she wouldn't have been your friend if she was anything like that, would she? I don't want to hear any more trash." Cornelia took the remnants of her lunch and tossed them out before storming out of the room. A quick glance at the table showed her she had silenced it. Good... Cornelia thought. Elyon didn't deserve that. Or did she?

She had led her friends into a trap, from her own free will. She was working with the enemy now. But how could the Elyon she knew have turned into such a traitor? The Elyon that was friends with all of them was not exactly shy, but still a little reserved. She was also kind, caring, and loving... And Cornelia would know, Elyon was more open with her than anyone else.

Cornelia had a burst of anger run through her, but not towards Elyon, instead towards herself. She should have told Elyon how she felt instead of dancing around it. She should have talked about what they could be together instead of playing it cool. Cornelia pondered the idea. Maybe Elyon had become a conspirator against the group because she found in Cedric what Cornelia had denied to give her.

No, Cornelia decided. It was more than that. Elyon wasn't shallow enough to hurt others for her own needs. And now she looked at everyone differently. What could have changed her like that? Cornelia had no idea, but she was going to find out.


End file.
